Untitled
by razorbladeromance48
Summary: Oneshot story. I was really bored. Plz review. I might continue it if i get enough requests.
1. Author

Author's note: Hey ya'll I'm back after a really annoying time of not having anything. I wasn't really getting any feedback on my InuYasha story so I kinda deleted it. It was really crappy anyway. So I've got a new one-shot up. It was fun to write and took me like 2 days because my mom kept hogging the computer lmao. SO... yeah. It didnt really have a category so if you happened to stumble upon it.. THANK YOU!So anyway.. Plzenjoy && review!


	2. Untitled

**Untitled**

She sat there, staring at him. She was slightly embarrassed when she realized she was staring at him. He had deep hazel eyes, shaggy black hair, and a nice body.

They were both laying on beach towels by the apartment complex's Olympic sized swimming pool. Nice apartments huh? She was laying on her side looking at him through half-closed eyes. He was looking back at her, although he though she was napping. "Hey Angel.." he whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was truly sleeping. "Hey yourself Gerard." Gerard looked alarmed. " Oh god, did I wake you!" Angel looked at him with those half-lidded eyes and laughed insanely. Gerard felt that her laughing at him wasn't very funny. He got semi-mad and stood up. "I was worried I woke you! Why shouldn't I be alarmed!" Angel looked up and said "I'm sorry Gerard but you expression was pretty funny." She deserted her towel and went over to his. "W-what are you d-doing?" Gerard had sat down by then and was now nervous. Angel said "What? You said it wasn't very nice that I laugh at you for being concerned. I'm now making it up to you." She snuggled next to his warm body. They both just lay there in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth. Gerard broke the silence by saying "This is really nice, and I think we should hang out more often." Angel looked at him then snuggled back down into the crook of his neck. He looked down and their lips were a mere quarter inch away from each other. Angel looked into those hazel eyes and brought her lips up to his. His lips parted with a sharp intake of breath and she slipped her tongue inside, exploring. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. They continued this way until she pulled away for breath. He was panting slightly when he said "Maybe I should get a little madder more often". Angel laughed when he said that. "Yeah, maybe you should."

* * *

Gerard then woke up to the shaft of sunlight on his face. "Aww damn, it was a dream". He then got up and went to the bathroom. He took a nice warm shower, washing every bit of himself. He got out with a towel around his waist and went over to the fridge. He pulled out the carton of orange juice and started drinking from it. He put it down on the counter when the somebody knocked on the door. He walked over and opened the door, and said "Hello?". Angel was standing there in some shorts and a bikini top. "Hey Gerard, I know this is really sudden but do you want to go to the beach with me?" Gerard looked surprised. "Um, I don't know if I can, I mean I don't know if the band has plans or something. Let me call them okay? And hey come on in and make yourself comfy." 

Gerard went over to the phone and called Frank first. "Hello?" asked a groggy voice. "Hey Frank it's me Gerard. I know this is really sudden but my neighbor who I really like just invited me over to the beach today and I was wondering if the band had any plans or whatever." "Well hold on let me find out." was Frank's reply. "Nope, no plans today. And hey if you really like this girl make sure to use condoms." "FRANK!" yelled Gerard "Oh my god, you're so immature" There was a second of silence before Frank said " I know you are but what am I? Stick your butt in cherry pie!" "Oh god..." said an annoyed Gerard and he hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh. He walked over to the couch where Angel was sitting. She was looking at an old picture of the band with mild interest. She noticed he was there and said "So? What happened, 'Cause I heard you yell 'Frank' ". He smiled and said "Nope no plans, I'm all yours and oh, I yelled at him because he was being really immature" She giggled at that. "Oh, that's funny. And hmmmm, you're all mine?" Gerard blushed when he remembered that he did say that. "W-w-well I-I meant-" "I was kidding Gerard. I know you meant that we could hang out together." She laughed and then mentioned, "Um Gerard? You know you still only have a towel on. . . right?" Gerard looked down and saw the towel. No wonder he felt a little cold. He blushed bright red. "I'll be right back." With that he zoomed up the stairs and opened the closet. "Hmmmm, well we're going to the beach and its really nice outside so... I'm guessing it's swimming shorts. Or maybe we'll go to a nude beach. Haha"

Meanwhile, Angel was downstairs looking around at the various pictures and trophies. Apparently Gerard had won a lot of trophies from high school and little contests. Most of them had to do with music. Then the phone started to ring and Gerard yelled "HEY ANGEL? CAN YOU GET THAT FOR ME?" Angel yelled "Sure!" And sped off to where the phone was. She picked it up and said "Hello?" A guy's voice came from the other line and said "Hey Gerard what's up? You still got that cold bro? You sound more and more like a girl everyday, man. And hey. . . Frank told me about that girl you like. He told me like 2 weeks ago. So... when are you gonna ask her out. I know you bought her that necklace with the little blue stone set in it. Hey. . . isn't she like your neighbor. . . Angel right?" Angel dropped the phone in shock. "Umm... Im sorry I dropped the phone and sir.. I'm Angel, not Gerard." There was a long silence then all that the man said was "Oh fuck."

Gerard finally came down and asked who it was. Angel shrugged and said, "May I ask who's calling?" The man on the other line said "Mikey... Mikey Way." She put her hand over the mouthpiece and said "It's Mikey... your brother." Gerard noticed the shocked look in her eyes and said "What happened? What did he say?" He then rushed over and asked for the phone. "Dude, what did you say to her? Because she's in like... shock," Mikey was silent for a minute then said "Yeah, um, I kinda told her you liked her cause I thought it was you and I told her that you bought the necklace with the blue stone set in it and how you were gonna ask her out soon." Gerard stood there for a minute before gritting his teeth and said "You're joking right? Cause if you're not, I'm so going to kill you next time we meet Mikey" Mikey almost pissed his pants when he heard Gerard say that. "Well Gerard I have to go and prepare my funeral plans now. Bye!" And with that he hung up the phone. Gerard put the phone back in it's receiver and turned around. He chuckled weakly and said "So you heard everything he said huh?" Angel had a dumbfounded look on her face and quietly replied "That was a joke... right? Mikey was kidding about the whole thing huh? That is pretty funny. You almost got me there. Whoa." Gerard gave her the weirdest look you could imagine. He laughed and said "I'll be right back. I have to go get my wallet. Then we can go to the beach mmkay?" And with that he went up the stairs and into his bedroom. Gerard walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a little gray box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a small blue diamond set in the center. "Well, she knows so I might as well give it to her." He walked down the stairs and over to the couch. When he got to the couch he plopped down next to her.

"Angel, I know you think that this is all a joke but Mikey wasn't kidding. I actually got the necklace with the small blue diamond set in the middle just for you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?" And right there he kneeled and open the little grey box. Inside was the star-shaped necklace with the diamond. She gasped. "Oh Gerard... this is such abeautifulnecklace. But I can't accept it. I would love to be your girlfriend but this necklace looks like it cost a lot." Gerard was disappointed but he didn't let it show.

"Alright then." She turned around to sit on but when her back was to him he said "Hold on. There's something on your neck. Don't move." He took the necklace out of it's box and had it ready. "Close your eyes. It looks like it wants to bite you. Just stay still, close your eyes and don't move."

Angel whimpered because she didn't want the 'thing' to bite her. Gerard made a shushing noise and moved towards her with the necklace clasp unhooked. He put the necklace over her head and the star touched the front part of her neck. She whimpered again and said "Oh Gerard, there's another one by my jaw. Please get it off.." Gerard shushed her and said he would he wiped off the imaginary 'things' and walk around so he was facing her. He put his lips up to hers and she opened her eyes in shock. He licked the lips that were against his own and she parted them to allow him entrance. He ran his tongue along her teeth and she shivered in delight. Their tongues for dominance. They were like this for a minute when he pulled away, panting. "I want you to keep the necklace always so you know that I love you. Please. Now, how does the beach sound?" He held her hand as they walked out the door. "We'll have to make a copy of the key..." Said Gerard. Angel just laughed as they headed for his car.

The End


End file.
